It is general practice to provide a container or keg with bottom and top chimes. These chimes usually perform several functions. A first function is purely protection of the base and top part of the kegs such that they are not damaged during handling. The base chime also provides a flat base for the keg, such that this can easily be placed in an upright position. In most cases, the top and bottom chime are designed to make kegs stackable and as such simplify transport and storage of the kegs. A further important function of chimes is to facilitate handling of the kegs. Indeed, most chimes are provided with a skirt that in a mounted position is situated at the periphery of the keg and that forms a rolling ring, such that when kegs are provided with bottom and top chimes, the kegs can be rolled easily when placed on their side, without the kegs sidewall touching ground.
In order to fix the chimes on a keg, several options are known. In most cases however the chimes are welded to the sidewall of the keg, which has the drawback that once applied, the chimes can not be removed, making the assembly of keg and chime difficult to recycle, especially since the chime and keg are usually manufactured in different materials.
This drawback has been overcome by DE3336681, wherein a chime is described that is snap-fitted behind protrusions provided at the periphery of a corresponding keg. In this case the chimes can be readily removed and replaced from the keg which simplifies both repair and recycling of both chimes and kegs. A drawback of this chimes however is that the snap fit is located quite distant from the center of the chime, such that the when tilting the keg by the chime on one side, the snap fit is subject of large stress and may loose and hence creates a safety problem.
With the growing demand for plastic kegs and the growing need for recycling and cost reducing processing, the application of the chimes on the kegs and the removal of said chimes off the kegs needs to be further simplified whilst assuring maximal safety.